How Time Changes Things
by Frenelle Gregior
Summary: Through the years, Ginny has hoped and wished and prayed for what she wants. A peek into Ginny's thoughts during her years at Hogwarts, most of which concern none other than The Boy Who Lived.
1. Valentine Fiasco CoS

"I don't think Potter liked your valentine much," Malfoy shouted.

Ginny ducked into her classroom as she turned a shade of red that rivaled her vivid hair. She didn't care if Malfoy made fun of her; he was just an annoying Slytherin bloke. The reason she was so flustered was the fact that Harry had been in the vicinity.

_What must he think of me now? His eyes __**are **__as green as a fresh pickled toad..._

_ Hang on; that wasn't even my singing valentine!_

She would never send such a poem. Hers was more artistic; also, she had arranged the timing so that Harry would receive it in the private of his dormitory. Still, that didn't give her much comfort. Neither Harry nor the rest of the school knew that the valentine wasn't what she had sent.

Ginny fretted over these thoughts as Professor Binns droned on about the Goblin rebellion of 1683.

_If only I were in Transfiguration or Potions right now. Then i'd have something to distract me, even if it was just a detention from Snape to worry about. _


	2. Marvelous Image PoA

He took her hand. _Hers. _She whispered something that made him laugh and carress her hand with a gentle kiss. They set off on a walk around the lake, pausing only once: he picked a flower and placed it in her hair.

Ginny looked up from the crystal ball and squinted up at Professor Trelawney.

"Well, I see-" she stopped herself. This image was much too beautiful to share with someone, let alone her future divination teacher.

"So, this shows us what we want to happen," Ginny said bluntly. She glanced at Trelawney, who was in a trance, her gaze fixated on the charm swinging from the ceiling of the divination classroom.

Ginny sighed and got up from her chair. "Well, I better go," she said. "Thanks for the tea, Professor Trelawney." She smiled at her accidental rhyme.

As she walked down the steps, Ginny thought about what she had just seen. It really had been beautiful.

_I wonder what I will have to do in order for what I want and what I have to be the same thing. _


	3. Slightly Disappointing Invitation

A/N This chapter is set in GoF, and there will be more than one chapter for this book and the rest of them. I may go back and add in a couple in the beginning. Thanks!

"So, er, I was, erm, wondering er... Ginny will you go to the ball with me?" The nervous voice said.

Ginny kept her eyes on the common room floor, not daring to glance up; she did not want to find out the identity of her suitor. But when she saw a pair of chubby hands fidgeting, the sliver of hope she had was replaced by an overwhelming sense of disappointment. At long last, she lifted her head and stared the Gryffindor boy square in the face.

"Yes, Neville. I'd be delighted," Ginny replied. She smiled when she saw the somber look on his face relax into an expression of baffled relief.

"You... you will?" He had not yet regained his composure. But when he saw that she was not teasing- as so many had done before- a grin crept onto his face. "Thanks, Ginny!"

Neville turned and walk-tripped up the stairs to his dormitory.

Ginny leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

_Wow, how could I have let myself hope so wildly? I should know by now that he'll never come around to fancying me. After all, he's Harry Potter._

She plastered on a wide grin as George came walking toward her.

"Hey sis, what's got you so smiley?" Her older brother asked.

"Nothing," Ginny replied.

"Does it have to do with the fact that one Neville Longbottom just asked you to the ball?" he asked.

At this, George's twin joined the conversation. "Well now, young Harry is going to be very distraught," Fred said. "But don't jump out of your knickers in glee," he added when he caught sight of Ginny's dejected expression.

"What are you two on about?" She countered with an eye-roll.

"Our ickle Ronniekins and his dear friend Harry don't have dates," George said. "So, The Boy Who Doesn't Have a Girlfriend could have done with a lady for the occasion."

"But it's too late now, isn't it?" Fred finished with a wink.

Ginny fixed George with a whack on the ear, and Fred with a pinch on the arm. The twins hurried off, groaning and nursing their new injuries.

_So, he hasn't even asked anyone. Maybe Neville would understand if-_

She cut off the thought with an internal head shake.

_Merlin's beard, stop getting your hopes up like that! It's not going to happen._

But Ginny couldn't help staring as Harry sauntered up to his dormitory, not even sparing a glance for the group of googly-eyed sixth years vying for his attention.


End file.
